Problem: Using 10 pounds of grain, how many pigs can be fed along with 20 chickens provided that one pound of grain can feed five chickens OR one pound of grain can feed two pigs?
Explanation: There are $20$ chickens, and it takes one pound of grain to feed $5$ chickens. Thus, the chickens require $\frac{20}{5}=4$ pounds of grain. This leaves $10-4=6$ pounds of grain for the pigs. Each pound of grain can feed two pigs, so we have enough grain to feed $6\times2=\boxed{12}$ pigs.